Come back
by XiaoyinFan1
Summary: Mikoto told him to come back soon. Unfortunately, Tatara didn't. (non Yaoi) TWO-SHOTS. Pls review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Project K. This is my favorite anime of all time xD. I feel disappointed somebody like Totsuka Tatara died T-T Hope he revives x((. So, another oneshot…NON Yaoi.**

**Summary: Mikoto told him to come back soon. Unfortunately, Tatara didn't.**

**-oOo-**

It was the morning of December 7th and everybody of them is already decorating the bar. Izumo was busy cleaning his counter…like always. Kamamoto is setting up the lights at the ceiling as he stood on a chair.

"Hey kid! My chair, you know it's not for stepping dirty shoes." chided the blond man as he shot an eye to him.

"Oh come on men. It's December." awed Kamamoto while he rises up to the ceiling. "Besides, this wouldn't be done if not for YOUR chairs." then he chuckled.

Yata entered with a scarf all over his neck, letting the cold breeze come in as he opens the door. Anna shivered, embracing herself. Then a blonde young man whose face is fair came to approach Anna and gave her a blanket.

"Thanks, Tatara."

Tatara smiled to her, making her burn her cheeks, staring to him.

"You're welcome, Anna." then he went to close the door that Yata forgot to do. He turned to him and saw an embarrassed laugh from Yata.

"Yeah yeah, I know I should have closed the door." muttered Yata.

"Oi!" called out the bar owner to them. "Quit messing around and help me with this will ya?" as he points out to some decorations piled at the floor.

They were busy decorating and fixing the bar, when the King, Mikoto Suoh entered. They stopped what they were doing and took a glance at him. The King stopped walking, as he noticed them looking at him. He put a slight smile with his hands on his pockets.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Mikoto. Suddenly, he took out from behind him a bottle. He raises it up high so that everyone could see. "We can't celebrate without even getting drunk, can we?"

Then they all gathered up, took their own glasses and tossed it up high. All the Homura clansmen were happily enjoying their drink. Tatara took out in his hand and started to video them. He was laughing at the craziness his friends are doing while drunk, especially Yata.

"Yata!" he shouted at the camera. "Aren't you under-aged to drink alchohol?"

"Shut up, blonde…" replied the swaying Yata to him.

This is indeed a great night, seeing his friends, especially the King, smile and enjoy the December party before it hits the 25th of the month. He captured every scene at his camera, so that it would be unforgettable. What's making this day so important for him?

The party went on and on until it reaches almost midnight. They were still partying and dancing at the music Yata played through his MP3. Anna only watched there, drinking her orange juice prepared by Izumo. She was seated along with Mikoto, who spreads his arms at the couch, only watching his clansmen.

Mikoto noticed Tatara filming him. He made a soft smile at his friend, as Tatara went to sit beside him.

"Homura is sure one crazy clan, huh Mikoto?" asked Tatara, while filming Bando and Kamamoto dance at the music. Mikoto only scoffed and smiled, glancing to him.

"We sure are." he replied.

Tatara stretched out his limbs and spines. "You know what? The place is becoming a raucous. Mind we go outside for awhile?" invited Tatara, as he turns to film Mikoto.

Mikoto didn't reply, but he stood up from the couch and went to the main door, followed by Tatara. He closed the door, and sat beside Mikoto who was sitting at the edge of the stairs. They could hear the slight sound of music back at the bar.

Mikoto was staring up in the sky. His thoughts were wandering, feeling like something might happen on this night.

"The city is like those stars." muttered Tatara, as he lifts up his camera and shifts it staring up to the sky, with millions of stars blinking respectively like fireflies. "So beautiful huh?"

"I know." then Mikoto search his pockets for some cigar. Unfortunately, he forgot them inside. But he didn't bother to go back. He can't miss this once in a lifetime sight. "Tatara, do you love the Homura clan?"

Tatara look at him with curiousity. He smiled and turned his camera off.

"So much…" he sang. "…it makes me feel like I'm home, together with those jerks inside the bar." then the 2 of them chuckled. "I couldn't ask for more. Those dudes…I mean us…we're so close together, like we have created an unbreakable bond between us." then Tatara sighed. "I can't wait to see more of what's coming to the Homura clan."

Mikoto glanced to Tatara, while Tatara only stared mindlessly at the sky. He was smiling, that contented smile, makes Mikoto think he's daydreaming.

"You'll be able to see the development of the clan…" he said. "…if you're still here at Homura, you know."

Tatara flinched and made a jerk look at Mikoto. "It's like you're saying I'm not gonna last here in Homura!"

Then a brotherly laugh was heard between them. Too bad the other clansmen weren't able to hear their King and Tatara laugh their hearts out. That laugh that will make you think they have known each other for a long time.

The laugh was cut off when they scoffed more chuckles before Tatara stood up.

"The city is now filled with colorful lights." he stated, and then he brought out his camera. "I can't miss this magnificent sight."

"Where are you going?" asked Mikoto to him, looking up at Tatara.

"Maybe…" he said as he stretches more. "…I'll go find someplace to view this city. I want to show on my camera on the spot the lights here." he replied.

He looked down at Mikoto, only making that friendly smile to him. He smiled back to him, and made a sigh.

"Well…I guess I better be going." as Tatara shifted away from Mikoto.

"Come back soon, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Look I'm not a kid anymore, Mikoto." blundered the young man, waving his hand as he walks. Mikoto only watched him go.

The King felt happy about this day, seeing his clansmen enjoying themselves. But he also felt a little uneasy, as he watches Tatara walk out the streets. It was like he didn't want him to go, like something was going to happen. But, what?

He ignored his imaginations instead.

The next morning, Tatara didn't come back.

**-oOo-**

**AN/: I feel so sad letting a good guy like Tatara Totsuka die T-T. I could make a sequel of this…a sequel one-shot. But it's only making me feel sadder T-T. Review me guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confirmed two-shots! Disclaimer: I don't own K Project ((except for Suoh, he's my husband xD kidding!))**

—**oOo—**

Mikoto's phone rang in the middle of the night. They were getting worried because Tatara hasn't come back yet from his 'hobby'. He said he'll be back, what's taking him so long?

He managed to get Kusanagi and Yata follow him at the place he'll be going at; the skyscraper. He couldn't ignore his imaginations anymore. It was so annoying that he needs to do something. It's now past middle night and the party has been done after Tatara hasn't come back for almost an hour.

Mikoto answered the phone.

"Sorry Mikoto...I have bad news..." then Kusanagi went to explain everything.

Kusanagi didn't have to explain, Mikoto knew it.

His eyes widen in shock, making his mouth open slightly, while he dropped his hand from his ears down helplessly. He was only staring at a wall, making him look mindlessly surprised while his clansmen noticed his sudden numbness.

"M-Mikoto-san?" called Chitose. "A-Are you…alright?"

Mikoto didn't answer….yet. He gathered enough courage first to tell his subordinates about the 'bad news'.

"They…they found Tatara now." His expression was still the same. "He…He was at the…skyscraper."

"Oh Totsuka-san must be very fond of viewing the city from up there, huh?" exclaimed Kamamoto chuckling, not knowing the next news he'll be hearing will be far from that.

"I have…bad news…" Mikoto tightened his eyes and hands, gripping his cellphone almost making a dent on it. The other clansmen immediately glanced back at him, wondering why the King will announce a bad news now.

"What is it Mikoto-san?"

"Totsuka…he's..." You must understand it was very hard for Mikoto to let out a bad news to them. "…he's dead…"

The other clansmen went silent, digging the words he just retorted to them. Some were jaw-dropped, some seems like they didn't believe him. But Anna, popped from Chitose's side and looked at Mikoto; he was more than pissed.

He was…sad.

"Ne, Mikoto-san! Don't put some joke like that!" Bando said, but Mikoto didn't give a glance to the young man. Bando noticed this; it was true. "N-No…he can't be…right?" but there was no answer.

Anna approached Mikoto slowly, then took out her marble and placed it near her eyes.

"He isn't joking." Then Anna went in front of Mikoto, making him look at her. "M-Mikoto-san?"

Seeing such questioned face of Anna, Mikoto fumed up. Not because of Anna, not because of his clansmen, not because of the news, not because of Kusanagi or Yata being late…

He left. He just left. He went outside, in the middle of the night. His face was shadowed. He kept on walking, ignoring his comrades calling him back. He instead didn't turn back. He kept on walking. He needs a place. Right, a place, for him alone.

While walking, he remembered what Tatara told him.

_"…it's like we've created…an unbreakable bond together…"_

He flinched and stopped walking. He found himself alone in a deserted lot. His hands were on his pocketed jacket, and his face was still shadowed, yet he still managed to look straight on the abandoned lot there.

"Tatara…you stupid brat." He whispered to himself, and then he felt heat coming from his body.

He clenched his fist tightly as he slowly took out his hands from the pockets. It was shaking grievously, letting his nails dig to his bare palm.

"Why…?" he asked himself, clenching his fist tighter. "Why did I…let him…_go_?"

Then flames began to climb up from his shoes to his head. Shades of pink and red flames swayed at the direction of the wind. He felt something more than fire; anger.

Yes, anger.

It was his fault Tatara died. He let him out in the middle of the night where crazy goons and people go luring around…especially…the Colorless King.

By the time he heard that name at his head, his power pops up, spreading it to the abandoned lot. Metals and bricks began to burn down from intense heat. He needs more of his power, he needs more to not to feel this dangerous feeling he has now.

_"…I always knew you will be somebody…!"_

He let out more, spreading more of his flames at the abandoned lot, lighting up the whole area. He didn't care if he was going to burn with these trashes and debris, but he needs to let out more power. But he felt a slight annoying feeling, sinking to his throat.

_"…I can't wait to see more of what's coming to the Homura clan…"_

Too bad he wasn't able to do so. That thought made him kneel down to the ground, letting the flames go swirling the whole area. He dig his face to his hands, as he began to remember more…

_"There's nothing to fear; you're the King! The power you bestowed is not meant to destroy…but to protect."_

He flinched.

His eyes widen as he lifts his head a little from his bare hands. He saw his flames go swirling around in different direction. He noticed the whole abandoned building is going to break down. He began to slow his flames and also himself down…as one tear began to escape his one eye…then another eye.

He began to remember, 8 years ago when he became the King and met Kusanagi and Tatara. Tatara was a kid who keeps on following him, telling him that he wanted to be part of the Homura clan. He doesn't want to because one, Tatara was one wimpy kid. If he's going to need comrades, he needs strong ones; and two, he's been beat up since he kept on luring around him.

It was annoying, but there was one part of him that he didn't want him to be lost.

His character was so much different from Mikoto. That annoying stalk was the foundation of their friendship, and it made an unbreakable bond.

But it lasted for only 8 years…

"Why…" he kept on swearing. "You stu—…" he didn't say the words anymore.

He realized he was more stupid that Tatara there.

He became uncontrollable by his powers, yet Tatara managed to bring him on track.

_"…it's not meant to destroy but to protect…"_

That bro fist was like a treaty; a promise that he'll never do that again. But he did it again.

Then the King began to weep. "I'm sorry…" he clenched his face to his hands. "I'm so sorry, Tatara!"

He cried there, he just cried. Nobody was there with him, but himself only. He was alone. That loneliness made him weep more; turning anger…to deep sadness.

He hugged himself, letting the distraught consume him, as tears began to pour down like rain on the ashes. He rocked his body forward and backward while crying with all his hearts out. He indeed was alone; nobody could hear him cry. Nobody has seen him cry.

The flames began to disintegrate little by little, until ashes were left. He was still crying really hard, breathing his sinuses just to catch up his breath.

Tatara was the good guy, not him. He was evil, totally different from him. But Tatara managed to get hold of his violent actions. He didn't know how, but he thought it was trust that did it. Tatara trusted him, and so he did the same to Tatara.

He was the first true friend he ever had.

_"…believe me Mikoto…you're never alone."_

He was still crying, alone at the abandoned apartment, moaning and breathing his sinuses, making his tears fall to the ground. He was still hugging himself, controlling himself to destroy something; but he thought he couldn't destroy anything. He gave up.

Still sniffling, he stood up, letting the small rays of sun hit his face. His face was wet from tears, his eyes were swollen red, indicating he had been crying for so long. He stared at the new dawn, with his back crouched back helplessly.

"I promise you Tatara…" Mikoto started, letting more tears drive to his chin. "…I'll avenge you. And if I found out who it was, that's where I'll use all my power…to protect the Homura clan."

No one will be hurt anymore. He'll now use his power to protect his comrades, like what he had promised to Tatara before. He smiled behind his saddened eyes.

—**oOo—**

**AN/: So you know what happened after. ((I felt even sorry after I have read the Memory of Red manga, especially Chapter 2. Oh men! I hate it really, because it makes me sad!)) Review guys. ((I want to make a story out of this...really...))  
**


End file.
